Something That You Said
by Redd
Summary: Lorelai finally finds the courage to tell her mother exactly what she's thinking. But it may be too late to save them. Set just after the 100th episode.
1. I Decide

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue. The title is a song by The Bangles. Cuz they rock our socks! 

-

"How, Mom? How could you do that to me?" Lorelai ranted, trying with every fiber of her being to at least hear her mother's lame attempt at an excuse..or reason, as she knew Emily would put it.

"Now is not the time, Lorelai. This is my wedding."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you invited Christopher. God, what did you say to him? You know what, scratch that, I don't even want to know."

"Lorelai-"

"No, Mom. You're going to listen to me for a change. You've never listened to a thing I've said, but you're going to this time." Emily stood there in shock at the seriousness and acid that was dripping form her daughter's mouth. "You had no right. None. You do not run my life. You do not get a say in who I date, when I date them, or why I date them. I don't care if you think Christopher and I are 'meant to be' or whatever. I don't. I'm not in love with him. I don't think I ever was, not the way I should have been or the way you want me to be."

"Honestly-"

"I'm still talking." Lorelai blurted. "I don't know what it is you have against Luke. I'm not really sure I want to know. He is an amazing person. He's been there for me more than you ever have, Mom. He's the one that holds me and tells me that it's going to be ok. He's the one that put me back together every time you've made me cry. Not Dad, not Christopher. Luke. I swear that if this is it, if this is ruined, you will never hear from me again. As I said before, we're done. I'll let Rory make her own choice, but I can promise you, if she does talk to you, she'll never forgive you. She loves him."

"I know that."

"How is it that you're not at all bothered by the fact that you have just very possibly ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me? Rory excluded."

"He's not good enough for you."

"Here we go..." Lorelai threw her hands in the air and let them come to rest on her hips, laughing bitterly. "How isn't he good enough for me, Mom? Is it that he cares about my health? Or my safety? Or that all Rory or I have to do is ask him for anything and he'll drop whatever it is that he's doing to help us? Is it because he loves me? Huh? Is that it?"

"You don't know that. He's never even told you." Emily huffed.

"He doesn't have to."

"Lorelai, you can't honestly think-"

"I do, Mom. But here's the thing. I don't think. I know. I don't have to ask him. Hell, he doesn't even have to say it. It's there." Emily opened her mouth to retort, but Lorelai, once again, silenced her. The elder Gilmore was shocked to see tears making their way behind Lorelai's eyes. "It's there. Did you not hear me? Or are you blind? I can see it when I walk in the diner in the morning. I see it before I go to sleep most nights. He built me an ice skating rink on my front lawn last week. He built me a Chuppah for my wedding. Do you remember that? And he came here. He didn't want to. He only came because this was important to me."

"Well," Emily choked out.

"That's it? That's all you have to say. You're a real piece of work." Lorelai laughed bitterly once again.

"At least you're finally realizing that family is important." Emily reasoned and nodded with great difficulty.

"Past tense. Was. Look it up. I learned that much while I was in school." Lorelai shook her head and blinked back the tears that began to obscure her vision and threatened to fall. She turned her back on her mother and stalked off, her heels clicking angrily against the marble floor. She made it all the way to the end of the overly ornate hallway before turned to her mother one last time. "I always thought that deep down you were a good person, but I guess I'm wrong. You're just a snobby uptight bitch."

-

I had to get that off my chest. Tonight's episode just...agh! Much ranting, I know. Tell me what you think!


	2. The Day You Went Away

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.

-

"Come on, Luke..." Lorelai mumbled into the phone and began to pace back and forth in her living room. She'd gone by the Diner earlier but the lights had been off and Luke had been no where in sight. She waited another four rings before his answering machine kicked in again. "Hey, it's me again...I know you're home, you're truck's there, but whatever. Luke, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I had no idea what Christopher was talking about, but believe me, I let him and my mother have it...but I guess you're not all that interested in hearing my excuses, or you're asleep. I hope you're asleep, 'cause then at least I'm talking to myself for a good reason...I'm really sorry. Please, please call me when you get this, or just come over, call the Inn, whatever, just...let me know that you're still going to speak to me. All right...Good night, Luke..."

Lorelai sighed and hung up the phone for the third time that night. She hadn't seen Rory since the picture was taken; she'd gotten out of there almost immediately following the flash bulb. She guessed that she'd gone back to Yale. She tossed the phone on the couch and took a seat on the coffee table, staring intently at it, almost as if it were going to do some sort of trick. She sat there and stared at it for nearly an hour before it rang. She fell off the table in surprise, but managed to reach up and grab the phone just as she hit the floor.

"Hello? Luke?"

"No, it's just me."

"Hey Rory..."

"Gee, don't you sound thrilled." Rory rolled her eyes, but stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"No, honey, it's...it's ok," Lorelai paused as she gazed longingly out the front window. "At least I think it is."

"It'll be fine, I promise. He's just a little confused, and maybe a bit upset." Rory soothed quickly. "I can't stay. I've got an early class. Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine sweets."

"You're sure? 'Cause I can come over right now if you need me." She offered.

"No, go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"Only if you're..." Rory agreed reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai forced a smile and hung up the. She waited a moment before she tossed it back on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Standing in the center of the brightly lit room, she knew that was it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Luke wasn't going to forgive her in the morning, just like that. He wouldn't forget what Christopher had said and done, nor would he forget what she hadn't said and had done. Needless to say, it was a revelation she wished she'd never had.

Lorelai sunk down to the floor, leaning against the counter just under the coffee pot, her knees pulled to her chest. She stared at the wall without really seeing it. She was numb. She couldn't see what she was staring directly at. She couldn't smell the coffee grounds that were directly about her head. She couldn't hear the soft steady clicking of the time on said coffee pot. She couldn't feel the cold had tiles pressing against her.

She could just sit and stare, missing him more than she'd ever missed any guy that had ever set foot in her life. Missing him in a few hours more than she missed most people she hadn't seen in weeks or months. She finally let everything go and she let herself do something she hadn't done in a long time.

She rested her head on knees and cried.

-

Ok, so that's not the nicest thing I could've done to Lorelai. Anyway, here's chapter two for everyone who reviewed, I hoped you liked it. And something you guys could maybe help me out with; when I pointed out the subtle 'I love you', my dad said that she'd all ready told him in a previous episode, the only one I happened to miss. Please tell me he's crazy and Lorelai told him in his sleep or her sleep or whatever, 'cause I'd hate to miss that! Tell me what you think 


	3. It's So Hard

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue. 

-

Luke sighed and replayed Lorelai's messages again. He hung his head at the desperation in her voice. He should call her back. He wanted to call her back, he wanted to more than he'd ever wanted anything.

He just couldn't bring himself to actually pick up the phone and dial her number.

It scared him. He'd never been afraid of anything all his life, but Lorelai did all sorts of things to people without realizing it. He was so afraid that she'd say that Christopher was right, even though in the deep dark reaches of his mind he knew that wasn't true. The logical part of him knew that. However, not all of him was in agreement right at that moment.

The answering machine stopped again, and once again he rewound the tape and let it play. But now he could no longer take sitting still. Five months ago he could have sat still for hours on end...now he couldn't sit still for even one. But really, when did you have time to sit still when you were dating a Gilmore girl?

He walked around the apartment for no other reason then he could and that he needed to do something besides sit there. He needed something productive to do. He'd love to work on the boat, but that would mean running into Lorelai.

Somehow, he knew he wasn't quite ready for that.

Walking into the bedroom he saw the blue plaid shirt that had been carefully folded and placed at the end of the bed. He stood completely still. Listening to the answering machine and staring at her shirt. The message stopped playing and Luke made no move to restart it. Instead he sighed again, picked up the shirt, and hung it in his closet.

Somehow he knew that Lorelai wouldn't be wearing it for a while.

-

Hi all! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! And for telling me that she didn't say it! And Yes, my dad DOES watch it with me, and so does my Mom. Mostly because they'd have no idea what the heck I'm talking about if they didn't. Any way, tell me what you think!


End file.
